


To Sew or Not To Sew

by spaceisinfinite



Category: BBC Musketeers - Fandom
Genre: Musketeers 2016, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sewing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29784738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceisinfinite/pseuds/spaceisinfinite
Summary: Musketeer March 2021 Tumblr Prompt Fill.Day 1: SewingThe musketeers and how their personalities are reflected in their sewing skills.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Musketeers





	To Sew or Not To Sew

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at participating in a prompt month and at writing for the Musketeers fandom. I hope that it brings you joy.

The Musketeers were no strangers to sewing. However, their methods when it came to sewing were as unique as they were. 

Aramis had a surgeon's hand. His stitches were delicate but could survive nearly anything. Aramis always ensured that his work blended in with the clothing. It reflected more of him than he would like to admit. It gave him something to focus on on the harder days, when nothing and no one else could understand. 

Porthos' sewing skills were the only ones which could rival Aramis'. Growing up in the Court of Miracles Porthos had no choice but to learn to mend his clothing. And as he cared about how he presented himself too the world, he ensured that his work was delicate but could withstand everything and anything. And it could. 

Athos had expressed his envy at Porthos' sewing abilities on more than one occasion.

Athos skills were, well adequate. He had received basic training on how to sew when he first became a soldier. While Athos' skills had certainly improved over the years they were, well, enough to say the least. But it did the job and he was happy with what he could manage. Especially since his more formal upbringing had not taught him the skills he would need to survive life as a soldier.

D'Artagnan's sewing skills, while adequate enough to endure the rigorous activity of musketeer life, certainly weren't anything to brag about. They were a little sloppy, but they got the job done. Considering that life on a farm required practicality and not beauty, he was managing quite well.

Whenever Constance offered to help D'Artagnan, he would tell her that he could handle it. So she just stood back and smiled. Shaking her head as he held up his latest patchwork. Which had been successfully stitched on but did not look the best.


End file.
